Sheets
by daggerings
Summary: There's love and there's intimacy, but there's no hope for something real, at least for now. "And he knows that he'll have to wait. Months, years, maybe even more. But he knows that he would wait a century for her." A sweet Klaus/Caroline drabble. M for brief sexual content.


**A/N: Just a little drabble that I wrote sometime ago to get my writing going. With a bit of sweetness at the end.**

* * *

"Harder!" she screams, her fingers grabbing hard onto the thick bed sheet. Her pussy clenching with every thrust. The man above her fucking her like there's no tomorrow with one arm bracing himself and the other cupping the side of the girl's face. "Fuck," she whispers pleadingly. His slim figure drops beside her after holding himself up for a long time, continuous thrusts and moans and kisses down her navel and past it.

And like always, he looks into her soft green eyes and her little lips and her blonde waves and wishes she could truly see how much he really did love her. Like, a whole awful lot. And then his eyes travel down her body and he bites down on his lip out of instinct because she's just so goddamn sexy. From her beautiful breasts to her slim torso and those legs.

_Oh, those damn legs._

And just moments ago, the taste of her wet pussy on his tongue. He chuckled and said "You're so sweet", which she then paused from moaning to emit a loud laugh and an "If I laugh any louder, the neighbors will think I'm going insane."

He brings his gaze back to her eyes, which are now closed. Her mouth is slightly open and her breathing is hitched, and he can hear her rapid heartbeat loud and clear. And smell the wetness of her throbbing core. So he positions himself once again above her, his knees on the mattress and his elbows propping himself up. He tangles his hands in her hair and softly kisses her on the mouth. Just a soft kiss, which she takes a moment to respond to. She's still trying to catch her breath.

He then cranes his head and kisses along the side of her neck, hearing that her heart rate is returning to normal. With every beat, he lands a kiss. Along her clavicle and the skin around it, making and mapping her. He runs his tongue along her swollen nipple while grabbing onto her breast, knowing that the bruises he made by the previous sucks and licks and squeezes will be gone by the morning, or even an hour after. And she latches onto the small of his back, bringing him closer until he's just an inch from her. Until he positions his face above hers and looks at her half-closed eyes and swollen lips.

"Just lay with me, Klaus," she says. "Lie down with me."

He does as she requests and settles down beside her, on his side. He brushes a hair out of her face and really looks at her. The girl he loves. Biting her lip. Half-smiling. Happiness and contentment radiating throughout.

"Did I thoroughly please you, love?" he asks so goddamn politely that she chuckles, thinking of him just minutes before.

"You thoroughly pleased me," she replies, not even considering using a mocking tone or sarcasm, which she would have done on another day. Because really, when is she _not_ pleased? When is she _not_ out of breath? When _doesn't_ her bed feel like it's crying for help?

He puts his finger to her lip, tracing it. "Well, I'm glad… And mind if I add, you are quite the screamer, Caroline."

She lets out a giggle, slightly embarrassed. "Sexy screamer?"

"Always," he says, kissing her gently.

She breaks the kiss by laughing at his response, and he makes a mockingly sad face and then playfully kisses her once more.

_"Always."_

"I love you, Klaus," she says out of nowhere.

She looks at him for a reaction to the words she's kept herself from saying since she first knew she had feelings for him. And all he does is move his gaze from her lips to her eyes. And he is surprised, but grateful. And all he can do is stare back at her in amazement because to him, she's absolutely beautiful in every sense of the word. And he's loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her. He could feel it then, and he could feel it now. Caroline was something special, out of reach, and he was unworthy of her.

"I love you, too, Caroline."

And they just smile at each other, not knowing what to make of their confessions of love. They know, at the back of their minds, that they could never make it work without hurting anyone else. Or at least Caroline does. She knows that the only way that this could possibly work is if they run away, like Klaus so often spoke about. Traveling. Going away with him. But she could never leave her friends, and she could never tell her friends about any of this _other _"Klaus nonsense" in any way. They just wouldn't understand.

They just wouldn't be able to understand how she sees him. How amazing he is to her. And how the ever-so-satisfying sex they have is nothing in comparison to how she feels afterwards, when she settles beside Klaus and sees him smiling at her. When he touches her hand and playfully intertwines their fingers, which she always laughs at. When he kisses her lips so gently as if it's the most passionate thing in the world.

They just wouldn't understand it at all; because sometimes, not even she does.

"I love you," she says again, almost as if she's assuring herself. "I just... I just really do."

He slowly runs his fingers through her hair and cups the side of her face. He can see how painful it is for Caroline to say those words, and he knows exactly what thoughts are going through her mind. And he knows that, for her, he'll have to hold back his feelings for something more, something _real _with the woman he loves. He'll have to do it all for her.

"I love you, too, Caroline," he says again, for her.

And he knows that he'll have to wait. Months, years, maybe even more. But he knows that he would wait a century for her.

For Caroline, he'd do anything.

* * *

**Some feedback would be greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
